slashdogfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ShadowDragon187/Terminology Guidelines (potential)
Geez! I'm left without power for a few days due to the storm (officially classified as NOT being a tornado) in New Jersey and a new wikia and translation show up! To those who have followed Jopjopjop's Slashdog blog on the HSDxD wikia, I'm the anon user that provided a bunch of additional details from the web novels and otherwise seemed to be somewhat more knowledgeable on what was going on. Anyways, I've seen JeruTz's translation and he has done a good job. I really appreciate him got taking that plunge. It is for that reason, and for the sake of this wikia, that I thought it might be a good idea to discuss how some of the terms that should be recurring in the web novel should be translated. This way we can come to an agreement and avoid some of the minor conflicts that occurred in the DxD translation and with that wikia. All opinions and questions are welcome. (But do not repeatedly ask the same question over and over, it may take a few days before I or anyone else gets around to answering it. Otherwise, there probably isn't an answer to give.) Well then, the first couple of terms that I wished to bring up are the following: • 五大宗家 Five Great Head Families / Five Great Head Clans I previously translated this one as the "Five Great Head Families", however due to a number of reasons including personal aesthetics, I have been calling each family a clan (i.e., Kushihashi clan, Doumon clan, Himejima clan, Shinra clan, Nakiri clan) and thus I have since been using "Five Great Head Clans" instead. If there is no one who has a problem with this, I hope "Five Great Head Clans" will be adopted. • 四凶 Sìxiōng (Chinese) / Shikyō (Japanese) / Four Fiends or Four Evils (English) ・饕餮 Tāotiè (Chinese) / Tōtetsu (Japanese) / Chaos (English) ・渾沌 Húndùn (Chinese) / Konton (Japanese) / Gluttony (English) ・檮コツ Táowù (Chinese) 檮杌 / Tōkotsu (Japanese) / Ignorance (English) ・窮奇 Qióngjī (Chinese) / Kyūki (Japanese) / Deviousness (English) Sacred Beasts • 四神 Sìshén (Chinese) / Shishen (Japanese) / Four Gods or Four Spirits (English) ・青龍 Qīnglóng (Chinese) / Seiryū (Japanese) / Blue Dragon (English) ・玄武 Xuánwǔ (Chinese) / Genbu (Japanese) / Black Tortoise (English) ・白虎 Báihǔ (Chinese) / Byakko (Japanese) / White Tiger (English) ・朱雀 Zhūquè (Chinese) / Suzaku (Japanese) / Vermillion Bird (English) • 黄龍 Huánglong (Chinese) / Ōryū (Japanese) / Yellow Dragon (English) With the rest, I personally choose to use the Chinese translations. I have a number of reasons, though at least part is just that I like how they appear/sound in Chinese. In the case of the Sacred Beasts, I thought it was easier to use the Chinese in order to differentiate from the members of the Five Clans that inherited them and go by their names. Besides, both groups originate in China, and in the case of Huanglong, its Japanese equivalent is relatively unknown. Category:Blog posts